


Shadowy's Apartment

by SneaselXRiolu



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Gen, Hero!Venomous, Mother!Fink, Not yet a Doctor!Greyman, Not yet a Professor!Venomous, Punching Judy owns the Plaza, Son!Venomous, villain K.O.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:29:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27199867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SneaselXRiolu/pseuds/SneaselXRiolu
Summary: Swap AU that was requested on the OK K.O. Wikia Discord. For Renee.Shadowy keeps possessing Venomous's body, and so Venomous decides to work with Shadowy to find the mysterious stranger that created Shadowy. A man simply known as "Turbo."
Relationships: Professor Venomous & Foxtail, Shadowy Figure & Professor Venomous (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Shadowy's Apartment

**Author's Note:**

> Swap AU requested on the Discord of the OK K.O. Wikia. To Reena!
> 
> Special Swap AU
> 
> Canon=Swap
> 
> KO=Child!Venomous  
> TKO=Child!Shadowy  
> Shadowy=Adult!TKO “Turbo”  
> Enid=Teen!Foxtail  
> Radicles=Teen!Greyman  
> Pird=Ambert  
> Boxman Jr.=Dendy Jr.  
> Mr. Gar=Adult!Punching Judy  
> PKO=Child!Shadowy Venomous  
> Chip Damage=Older!Combo Breaker

Shadowy felt light sting his eyes. He groaned. He hated how early Venomous slept and woke. Shadowy looked similar to his counterpart. A lean young man with short black hair that was slicked back. His skin, unlike Venomous’s purple scales he had when he was born, Shadowy had a shade of grey. He yawned, jaw unhinging a bit before he fixed it quickly. He donned his cape with a hood and put it over his head, hiding his eyes from the rest of the world. He walked over to his fridge to see a note left for him by his other half.

“Got you some more foods. Enjoy. - Venomous”

Shadowy snorted and opened the fridge. He opted to eat whatever he wanted, and grabbed a can of soda and a whole cake. He shut the door with his foot and walked to a table where a bowl sat. He poured in the soda and then the last of some cereal from a box. He opened up the cake to take a bite, frosting sticking to his lips then drinking from the sugary concoction in the bowl. He then licked the frosting off of his lips, a snake tongue showing. He pushed the empty can and box aside as he reached for the remote and turned on the TV. And there he saw Venomous’s annoying coworkers, Foxtail and Greyman.

“Keep it up guys! We can beat this record!”

“Ugh.” Shadowy scoffed and flipped channels, only to see that there was nothing. He pressed the same button over and over again, but it only showed the annoying coworkers again or the blank screen. “DOES THIS TV GET ANYTHING ELSE!!” He shouted.

He slumped into his chair with a pout until he saw a large figure out of the corner of the screen, dressed in black and long dark hair.

At the sight of him, Shadowy spat out his food and cleared the table, then destroyed it. “Turbo…” Shadowy hissed.

“You’re doing it!” Venomous said as he recorded his coworkers. Suddenly his leg began to move without him. “What the-AAAAAAAHHHHHH!” Venomous screamed as his legs began to drag him away.

“That’s it Venomous! Succumb to the power of dance!” Foxtail cheered.

“What’s happening!?” Venomous screamed.

“FASTER YOU DOOFUS BABY!” Shadowy screamed back, running on a DDR mat. He suddenly ripped it. “NO!” Shadowy lunged at his drumset and began to beat on the drums hard, getting Venomous to run even harder. “GET HIM!” The pounding proved too much and the head of the drums and the sticks broke. Shadowy didn’t care. He was so close! 

Shadowy ran up to a toy car, and began to slam on the gas. “SEIZE HIM!” His fangs showed and he jumped as the toy car crashed and caught fire. He was so close…all he had to do was hit Turbo. Shadowy jumped to his punching bag. “You’re the reason I’m  _ stuck _ HERE!” He cried and hit the bag off of the ceiling.

Off came a wig and a hole formed in the store. “OH! OK!” Ambert screamed and left the wig behind, falling out of the hole.

Venomous groaned from the knock back he had faced himself, as he was now in the wall.

“You almost wiped out Ambert!” Foxtail cheered as she and Greyman approached, still river dancing.

Venomous sighed. “I think I’m overdue for a talk with Shadowy.” He then turned to the audience. “You know, my rage filled alter-ego that lives in my brain after he was unleashed by a mysterious stranger known simply as Turbo.” He then looked to the floor in disappointment. “I’ll see you later. My darkness is calling…”

Venomous fluffed a pillow in the breakroom, setting it on the couch. He then sat down on it. “Okay Shadowy…let’s see what you’re up to…”

* * *

Venomous blinked and looked to the apartment ahead of him. He noticed that the mailbox he filled with thoughts was completely full with the flag up, marking a “return to sender.” Venomous shook his head and kept approaching the apartment. He rang the doorbell.

No response.

Venomous began banging on the door. “Shadowy! Open up! You mistook a customer for Turbo again!” The door fell in partially, surprising the weresnake. “Shadowy-Aaah!” Venomous was temporarily stunned as he saw green fire all over the room, with Shadowy in the back plucking a single string on a guitar. “I just got you all of this  _ nice _ stuff and…” he looked over to Shadowy, who wasn’t flinching as water partially splashed him as it put out fires.

Venomous walked over. “Okay, what’s wrong?” He prodded at Shadowy. 

Shadowy didn’t move, only continued to pluck at the guitar and stare at the ceiling.

Venomous followed his eyes and looked to see a broken bit of fabric. “Oh, I see what’s going on. You could have just told me that your punching bag was broken.” Venomous thought of the one he saw in Fink’s dojo, which had eyes and a smiling face. “Okay, c’mon grumpo.” Venomous tried to encourage with a fanged smile.

Shadowy continued to just stare.

Venomous tapped his foot then thought up a piece of food. “I know what’ll get you talking…” He smirked as he offered Shadowy a bowl of spaghetti and meatballs.

* * *

The two boys were on the swing-set as Shadowy slowly slurped up the noodles in the bowl, completely ignoring the meatballs, which were usually his favorite part of the dish. 

Venomous swung himself using one leg and gave one final look to his turbonic counterpart. “Guess you're not in the mood, eh? Welp, I’m gonna head back.” Venomous began to walk away from Shadowy.

“I’m sick.” Shadowy groaned.

Venomous turned. “Well, that’s what you get for eating so fast.”

Shadowy threw his food down. “NO! I’m  _ sick of _ being  _ here _ . In  _ your _ mind.” Shadowy spat, his hood hiding his glare, but Venomous could still tell how angry Shadowy was.

“You have everything you could ever want in here.” Venomous snorted.

Shadowy bared his longer snake fangs, rattlesnake tail showing. “GIVE ME A BREAK! None of this stuff changes the fact that this is just Venomous’s world, and I’m just living in it, all thanks to that jerk! Turbo!” Shadowy tugged on the chains, eventually causing them to snap and for him to fall off.

“Is that why you hate him so much? Because he…made you?”

“I didn’t ask to be born, you know.” Shadowy growled. “I just want to…go up there and ask him ‘why do I exist!’”

Venomous sat up, curling his legs to him. “I’ve been trying not to think about this stuff but…if confronting Turbo will help you chill out then,” Venomous gulped. “Then I want to help.”

Shadowy brightened for a second, then scowled. He crossed his arms watching Venomous begin to dig. “But how are you supposed to help? He could be any-” Shadowy was cut off by dirt being flung to his face. 

Venomous began to dig through his brain matter, memories being thrown towards Shadowy Figure until he found it. “Okay…let’s see here…” Venomous laid out all the memories in the box, showing the memories and inferences. There were many pictures of Turbo with the glorbs or smiling menacingly to him.

“Dude likes glorbs.” Shadowy thought out loud.

“That’s what I was gonna say.” Venomous nodded. “But the only way I know to get them isundertheplazaandIdon’twanttobreakinthereagainafterMs.JudysealeditupbecauseofmeEEEEEE-”

Shadowy pinned Venomous to the ground. “Then let  _ me _ do it. It’s my turn to have fun.”

“Nu-uh Shadowy.” Venomous tsked. “You’re too naughty.”

Shadowy’s mouth filled with fangs again. “Urgh! You never let me do anything!” Shadowy punched Venomous. “This should be my missio-!” Shadowy was tackled by Venomous. The two snakes began to fight, punching and kicking each other all over the back yard area of the apartment. It was only when they were too exhausted did they decide to talk again.

“Okay. How about we do halfsies with the body?”

“Heh?”

“I take one side and you take the other.”

“I know halfsies work. I mean how with the body?”   


“Uhm…Let’s get to a better position.” The purple skinned boy created a staircase and led to the top of the apartment. The two made their way up and before them was a control panel. “This will allow us control of big Venomous. DIBS ON RIGHT!”

Shadowy approached it in awe. So much power at his fingertips. He began to smash all the buttons and jerk the leg mover around, a smile from ear to ear on his face as he laughed maniacally.

Venomous pulled Shadowy back. “No. To-ge-ther.”

Shadowy scoffed.

“Press the eye buttons on three. One. Two. Three. And…we’re live.” Venomous smiled to himself then to Shadowy. “Wow, this is so cool!” He was finally happy to try to work with Shadowy, oddly enough. It felt right. He felt more whole with this. “Okay now you move now-”

Shadowy made them trip.

“Gah! Okay I’ll just-” Venomous tried to move forward, only for his leg to move over his head. He then was suddenly flung into the doorway, breaking a perfectly shaped hole in the wall.

Foxtail and Greyman were still river dancing as Venomous’s small body flew in front of them.

“Hey. guys. I’m. going. to STINKING. out. and. YOU SMELL! BUTT TOOTHED SNOT BRAINED BOOGER CRUMP UP BARF FACE-”

“Stop!” Venomous slammed a hand over Shadowy, who merely laughed.

“Buh-bye!” Venomous called as Foxtail and Greyman waved to him, with adoring looks on their faces.

* * *

The two were stumbling through the sewers, constantly bumping into the sewer’s floor and walls as they tried to walk down the straight path. They made it to the door eventually.

“Now we’re talking…” Shadowy chuckled.

“Hold on. It’s important that we just lure Turbo here-”

Shadowy slammed his hand on the punch button, causing the body to lurch out a punch that took out the doors and landed them into the room.

“NO!” Venomous grabbed Shadowy by his collar and began to shake him. “Ms. Judy and I worked very hard to seal this door and you just broke it!” He released the turbonic half to let him fall to the floor as he banged on the panel. “AND I SPECIFICALLY TOLD YOU NOT TO!!!” The weresnake lunged at the other, hitting him on the head. “Meanie! Meanie!”

“Quit being so immature!” Shadowy spat.

“I’m immature!?”

“And also ugly!”

“YOU!”

“You!”

“YOU!”

“You!”

“YOU!”

“You!

“GAH!!”

“You!”

They suddenly saw a large figure move passed them, making Venomous and Shadowy do a double take.

“That’s not Ambert! That’s-!”

“TURBO!” Venomous’s body pointed and shouted.

“Pointing is rude, you know.” Turbo stated as he floated down with a bag in his hand, catching glorbs as he descended. 

Venomous tried to run down the stairs, falling down and landing on one foot, other hand gripping the foot in the air, and the pointing hand still pointing. “I’M HAVE QUESTIONS! FOR YOU! Answer please.”

“What was that!?” Venomous gave him an “are you serious” look.

“I was too busy fighting you!” Shadowy shouted. “Tch.”

“Questions? Ooh, you’ll have to make an appointment for that.” Turbo smirked down at the child.

“GRAH!”

Both the children in the mindscape began to button mash, causing the big Venomous to flail in place.

Turbo raised an eyebrow, then crouched down. “If you’ve gotta potty, just say so.”

Venomous landed on his back, and he let out shouts, letting loose a flurry of his power drawing attacks that completely missed Turbo. “YOU SHUT YOUR BIG BUTT!”

“Urgh! This isn’t working!” Shadowy growled.

“Okay. Okay. Let’s just calm down and try to stand up. Yeah?” Venomous picked up Shadowy.

“Ugh. Fine.”

“Okay. Steady, steady.”

Turbo yawned as he saw Venomous try to struggle to get up. He took out a banana from his pocket and began to peel it.

“N-no. Not too fast…woah woah woah!” He was on his feet, and he began to laugh, finally glad that step was done. “Haha! We’re doing it!” He took a step forward as Turbo tossed his banana peel, causing Venomous to fall onto his face. “GAH!” The banana peel then landed on his head, causing Turbo to laugh.

“You know, I thought I saw some real improvement in your battle against Dendy Jr., but now you’re just…a mess.”

Venomous bit the inside of his cheek, then scooted his chair back. “Hngh! Hngh!”

“What are you doing?” Shadowy asked with a glare.

“I saw this device in a movie once. This will help us…” he created an outfit on himself and one in his hand, “to act like one. Oh, wait a minute.” He changed the color scheme to fit Shadowy better.

“WHY are you  _ so _ WEIRD!”

“If we want to take this bozo down, we need to work together. In sync.”

Shadowy grumbled. “Fine. I’m in.” The outfit suddenly was on him, and Venomous plugged in his other half.

“OPERATIONS COMPLETE.” A voice sounded.

“Ready?”

“Mmhm.” Shadowy nodded.

“Set. SYNC UP!” The two scanned their hands against the chest piece on their suits.

“SYNCHRONIZATION INITIATING.”

They felt themselves slowly move together, and suddenly they were complete. They two breathed in sync as blood from their noses appeared.

“SYNCHRONIZATION COMPLETE.”

Golden eyes opened up to the world around them. The syncronized child raised into the air, bits of electricity at his feet. He got into a challenging fighting position and glared at Turbo.

“What’s this? Are we serious now?” Turbo purred.

The child flew at him with a punch that he caught. “Now tell me! Why did yo-”

Turbo pressed a finger into the child’s lips. “Ah ah ah…These poor glorbs need my urgent attention.” He seethed and threw Shadowy Venomous onto the floor, then went back to stuffing glorbs into his bag. 

Shadowy Venomous let out a shout and fired another shot of power drain, which Turbo dodged. Shadowy Venomous launched himself and Turbo dodged again. Shadowy Venomous landed on all fours, but then continued to fly at the older man, setting off a flurry of punches that Turbo kept dodging.

“Not bad.” Turbo gripped onto Shadowy Venomous’s next punch by the wrist, gripping so that he could feel the bone beneath the flesh. “You’re much more light on your feet than the last time we did this.” He taunted. “But not light enough!” He threw them through the branches of the Glorb tree.

Shadowy Venomous broke one of the fountain’s mouths, leaving Turbo to grimace. “Or maybe too light…?”

Shadowy Venomous groaned as water splashed against his face.

Shadowy looked over to Venomous, whose face was on the ground. “You alive?”

“Y-yeah…I’m not used to zipping around in the air like you yet.” Venomous sounded more nauseous than anything.

“That’s okay. If we time it right, we don’t need to fly now just…fall.” Shadowy helped Venomous back up and the two nodded to each other.

Shadowy Venomous began to get up, spitting out some water and a fish. He looked down to see Turbo still filling his sack with glorbs. “Ready?” He hyped himself up. “NOW!” He shouted to get Turbo’s attention. The man looked up, only to be kicked in the sternum and brought down. “Now tell me, why did you create Shadowy!?”

“Shadowy is just a manifestation of all your negative emotions. Your rage. Your pain. Your helplessness…I could not have possibly created what’s already inside of you. All I could do was help you channel it.”

“Why? Why Venomous?”

“I just needed someone vulnerable enough that would help me infiltrate this area. For glorbs.” He quickly added with a smirk. “They have a very high price on the black market you know.”

“I don’t buy it. If this was just for glorbs, then how come you know so much about Venomous huh? How do you know about his insecurities?” Shadowy snarled.

That finally made the smile on Turbo’s face fade. It was a powerful moment. It was an intimidating moment.

“Answer me!” Shadowy readied a punch only to fall off. “What happened!?”

“Your cable got unplugged.” Venomous picked it up.

“Oh…”

Venomous reattached the cord, but as soon as they were ready, he was gone…

“I guess…that’s that.” Shadowy Venomous said.

“Well, I guess that was a big adventure. We spent a lot of energy, but I guess that’ll make room for some more of mom’s meals.” Venomous looked to Shadowy, trying to cheer him up.

“But that freak’s still out there. And I don’t know anything I already didn’t know.”

“Well…Turbo said he helped me channel you. Not create you. And that means you belong here.” Venomous smiled warmly at Shadowy, who finally smiled back.

“Yeah. I guess you’re right.” Shadowy sat down in a bean bag. “Yeah. I’ll help you fix that door back so he won’t get back in.” He began to boot up a gaming system. “I guess you gotta get back to reality now, huh?” He looked forlorn as the screen flashed.

“COMBO BREAKER ADVENTURE 2: BATTLE!”

Venomous shook his head. “I guess I can stay for a little while.” He told him, picking up a controller.

“Cool.” Shadowy smiled.

The two began to play as Venomous’s body sat against the glorb tree. “Hey no! Don’t start without me!”

“You have the controller in your hand! Quit being a baby!”

Outside, Venomous’s body smiled slightly.


End file.
